


Claustrophobia

by Ashrel



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Claustrophobia, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashrel/pseuds/Ashrel
Summary: What if Link had been conscious within the Shrine of Resurrection?
Relationships: Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Claustrophobia

Link was on his way out of the Zora’s Domain when Prince Sidon had stopped him.

“We can’t let our hero wander off without celebrating his victory!” He had proclaimed loudly. Link had given the prince a small smile, agreeing to stay for just a little bit longer - just not too long, given his duties saving the world.

The ensuing night had been a grand one, with a large feast being thrown in Link’s honor.

“To Link, for stopping the rain, defeating the monster inside Vah Ruta, and freeing Mipha!” The other Zora had cheered in agreement, leaving Link slightly stunned. There were the Zora that still held a grudge against him, but admitted that he had righted his wrongs, and apologized for their actions. Even Muzu, the cranky advisor, had clapped him on the back, and congratulated him in his success.

Finally, at the end of the day, Sidon had insisted even further that Link stay for the night at the inn, declaring that while he may be a brave hero, the night was still dangerous.

Link had reluctantly agreed, moving to one of the inn’s empty beds and leaving his weapons out besides it, knowing that the Zora wouldn’t touch them out of respect.

The innkeeper was thrilled to have Link stay, and apologized when he had to retire for the night in the backrooms. Link blushed lightly, scratching the back of his head. There wasn’t a lot that he had done, only fixing his mistakes.

As the sky got darker and darker, eventually dark enough that Link could barely see in front of him, he laid down on the water bed, which, like it’s name suggested, felt like you were sleeping in water. 

This was probably because they were Zora, and no doubt the people of Hyrule that traveled there enjoyed them, but as he lay down in it, Link’s body began to lock up, his joints freezing.

The water around him grew colder by the second, and there was nothing he could see. His eyes were open wide, but no light piercing them, and his breathing grew frantic.

Where was he? He couldn’t move. Was there water around him? His eyes adjusted to the dark naturally (as he had learned from traveling on horseback, fighting bokoblins at night), but he could see nothing, not even-

There was blue light around him, and his breathing froze, becoming stuck in his throat. He needed air.

The blue - no, teal - light faded as he felt someone stroking his face in pity, and Link froze.

Wasn’t there supposed to be blue light around him always? The stone would always be rigid against his back, and the glowing blue water would be lapping at his eyes and mouth, and he could never move.

“Link, you need to breathe.” A voice echoed around him. Was he back at the beginning? Where was he?

“Link. Breathe.” The voice commanded more harshly. He took a deep gulp, body instinctively obeying the orders, although he didn’t know from where they came from.

He could move. The water was barely tall enough to lap at his body. He bolted upwards, almost expecting to bang his head on a stone lid, but there was none. The night air was cool to feel, and he turned his head this way and that, looking for someone or something.

He felt a hand lightly land on his shoulder, and turned.

Mipha sat there, looking melancholy. She was pensive in the way she sat behind him, and stared at him with tears in her eyes.

“I’m sorry.” She broke the silence. “You should not have suffered as you did.”

What was she talking about? There was no-

“The Shrine of Resurrection should have kept you asleep, but it did not.”

The Shrine of Resurrection? What about it? He had-

Link froze, remembering the cause of the panic attack he had just had.

The Shrine had supposed to put him in coma, a deep sleep while he healed. That was what everyone had believed. But there were nights that he woke up, panicking, as he gasped for breath. Because the shrine was old, and had failed some of its duties.

“I wished that you would not remember. But you have, I can see it.” Link turned his attention to Mipha, his mind racing to stop thinking of the shrine. She was here, but why? Hadn’t she been freed?

“I was.” Mipha replied, almost as if she had read his thoughts. “But Mipha’s grace is my healing power. It doesn’t heal others innately. I will stick with you for the rest of this journey, and heal you. After all, it seems like you need it.” She ended with a small smile.

“Now, rest. I will be here.” And as Link lowered his head back into the water of the waterbed, there was no panic. There was only a lingering sense of calm as Mipha started humming, and fading away.


End file.
